Partner Follow Up
'Partner Follow up' 'Step 1: Create a structure of the partnership invitation ' * Invitation introduction * Provide an overview of the contest / initiative * Provide a more detailed, in-depth overview of the contest - its aim * Add important figures and information such as deadline for registration * Add contact details 'Step 2: Use invitation templates' * Below you can find several templates you can use when follow up a partner: TEMPLATES 1. Nordic Venture Forum (NVF) → Dear /first name/, Europe Unlimited is pleased to invite you to the 11th Edition of the Nordic Venture Forum (NVF) taking place in Copenhagen on 5th of November 2013. Apply to be in the Nordic Venture 50! The most promising entrepreneurs from Life Sciences, Food, Cleantech, Online and Mobile and Hardware and Software Technology will be selected to present their activities and meet with an audience of Nordic and international strategic partners, venture capital and corporate investors. Investors and potential partners providing their feedback and prospecting partnership opportunities at the event include the who is who of Venture Capital in Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland and across Europe. The Nordic Venture Forum will help identify the most promising start-up companies from the region to be showcased at the European level. The event’s top 10 presenters will automatically qualify for the European Venture Summit. Thanks to CONNECT Denmark’s contribution to the event, you can benefit from a 30% reduction to participate, just make sure to indicate our special Partner Code – NVF2013 when registering as a delegate on the events webpage: www.e-unlimited.com/nvf For more information on how to nominate or apply as a delegate, please contact Valery Bejenuta at Valery@e-unlimited.com. If you are interested in being an expert reviewer, please contact Adeline Kloosterman at adeline@e-unlimited.com '2.Balkan Venture Forum - COINVEST Edition | Nova Gorica, Slovenia | 12-13 ' November 2014 →Dear /first name/, On 12-13 November 2014, the Balkan Venture Forum - COINVEST Edition will take place in Nova Gorica, Slovenia. For this sixth edition, the BkVF team is joining hands with COINVEST of COBIK (home to the annual COINVEST Tech Investment Conference). With combined forces, the BkVF COINVEST is shaping up to be one of this year’s most exciting entrepreneur-meets-investor events. Set across 2 days, 50 tech companies will be taking the stage at the Perla Casino & Hotel in Nova Gorica. The forum’s top 25% presenters will get direct access the European Venture Summit 2014. BkVF COINVEST will attend 60+ international and regional heavyweight investors looking for the next investment targets. The action-packed program will include a host of cool speakers from Balkans, UK, Scandinavia to US. We’re planning 48 hours of fun, business and presentations. Make sure you don’t miss it and sign up as a startup presenter, expert reviewer or delegate today! • Apply as a presenting company: register here for free or send an email to Jitske van Os at jitske@e-unlimited.com • Be an expert reviewer: If you are interested in being an expert reviewer, please contact Jitske van Os at jitske@e-unlimited.com • Come as a delegate: register here for free Balkan Venture Forum is one of the main objectives of the SEE Programme project VIBE (Venture Initiative in Balkan Europe) and is being co-financed by European Union. '3.European Venture Contest – Women innovative Entrepreneurship ' →This template is in case you have already spoken to the potential partner on the phone/Or he/she has already received the general information. Dear /first name/, Wonderful to speak to you just now and thanks so much for supporting the European Venture Contest – Women innovative Entrepreneurship. Please find attached information you can use to reach out to companies in your network. As mentioned on the phone EVC-WiE is a direct qualification process to the 8th edition of the European Venture Summit (EVS) link, taking place in Düsseldorf, 8 & 9 December. The European Venture Summit is Europe's foremost networking and investment event for high growth technology start-ups, venture capital investors and technology corporations. The participants of the EVS will be winners at one of our 15 events this year. The women entrepreneurs get the opportunity to have a fast track way to attend the EVS; 20-30 candidates who will be coached to create a profile that will be assessed by an investor jury assess to select the best 10 performers, who pitch at the Summit. The Summit can really help your network not only to gain experience and visibility, but also to increase their investor network and potentially raise funding and/or partnership. Moreover it will highlight the importance of women entrepreneurship in male-dominated business industries – ICT, Life Science and Cleantech. Please find additional information for WiE on our website. The deadline for applications is set for the 27th October. As mentioned on the phone we would like to list you as supporting partner. We would list your logo on the event website. In return we would ask you to - Spread the word to your network - Think of anyone in the support network as well who may be interested to share news about the action, please feel free to pass this on. Feel free to call in case of questions and need of information. Thanks again and best regards,